Devil's Pit
by IslanderBib
Summary: AU - Dean is a mechanic, and he's freshly single. After two weeks of sulking he's friends have had enough and take him out to a concert. Devil Pit's singer catches his eye. (( - contains establishes Gabriel/Castiel, ex-Sabriel and ex-Lisa/Dean - ))
1. Chapter 1

(song titles or lyrics are all property of Natty Miles)

* * *

Dean took another swig of his beer and rolled his eyes.  
Gabe was making out with his new boyfriend Castiel and Dean felt like the infamous fifth wheel.

There had been a time when he anything but minded going out with couples because it was a good pick up way. Waitresses – and waiters –or other hot chicks and chaps pitied him when they saw him with two love birds, and he almost every time ended up getting laid after all.

Tonight though, he felt out of place. He wasn't the one-night-stand type anymore, not after two years with Lisa. He had been ready for something steady. But something over two weeks ago she dumped him, had him clear his stuff from her apartment, so now he was living with his little brother Sammy.

Said brother almost literally kicked him out tonight since he had had enough of Dean's constant sulking and hiding from the world. He told him not to come back before midnight and not without a distinctive bar stench on his clothes.

So Dean had called Gabriel, Sammy's Ex, who had become his best buddy despite the break up with his brother.

It wasn't until Gabe's acidic yellow convertible stopped in front of him that he learned that Castiel would be coming along and that they were headed to a concert of the band Castiel's brother played in.

"They're a rock band, you're gonna like them," Gabe promised, but Dean wasn't very convinced. He'd never heard anything about them at all. For all he knew they could be a lame cover band. And that name ...

"Gabe really? Devil's Pit? For Heaven's sake, they're gonna suck for sure if they need a name like that for promotion." Dean huffed when Castiel had let them alone to get beer for them all.

"Look, you asked if I'd hang out with you, okay? We had promised Balthie weeks ago that we'd come, so either you stay and make the best of it, or you go back to Sasquatch, and beg to be let back in even though it's only nine and I'm sure there's not enough bar stench on you yet."

So that's how he had ended up here, getting nauseous watching Gabe and Castiel make out and waiting for the band to enter the stage.

He had just finished his beer and gone to get another when the band was announced. "And here they come, Devil's Pit ... " the lights went out "Abbadon!" a spotlight went on on the drum set where now a round-faced, dark-haired guy was sitting and started a beat. "Samael!" another spotlight went on to reveal a handsome ginger bassist, with the most wicked, shark-like grin Dean had ever seen. "Mephistoteles!" a third spotlight revealed a blonde guitarist and Dean could see Gabe searching the crowd for him with his eyes and, having found him, pointing at the guitarist, mouthing "that's him, Cassie's bro".

The three men on stage played for a while before the announcer went on, "And here comes" he dropped his voice "Lu-" the crowd joined in "ci-feeeeeeeeeeeer!" the crowd whistled, screamed, stomped as the fourth guy stormed onto stage and stirred up his fans even more.

Dean thought him to be about his height, he had short blonde hair and was all dressed in black.

Dean made his way through the throng back to his friends while "Lucifer" – Dean still thought it was just stupid, all that Devil references and was mentally rolling his eyes – started singing.

"A ghostly reminder lingered in his eyes  
the pain that lurks is far from a surprise"

Dean couldn't help his eyes lingering on the singer. This guy lived for music, there was no doubt about it. Any show he put on was only because fans wanted a show. But Dean could see that "Lucifer", once he started singing, was gone, he was living in his own world, where there was only him and music.

Maybe he could enjoy this concert after all ...

"And how were you thinking you'd get back? Oh come on Dean!" Gabe tried talking Dean into coming with them to meet Castiel's brother backstage, but Dean claimed he wanted to go home.

"Gabe really, I just wanna be on my own again ... the concert was good, yes, you were right, they're good. But that was a lot more people than I can take ..."

"And there's a lot less backstage ... come on, he's Cassie's bro, I can't just skip out to bring you home."

"Then let me call a cab. What business do I have with him anyway? I don't even know your boyfriend well enough yet."

"See, perfect occasion to get to know him better. And by the way ..." Gabe dropped his voice to a whisper, leaned up to get closer to Dean's ear "I know you wanna go backstage, I saw you ogling the singer." When Gabe looked at Dean he had his cheeky mischievous grin on, the one you either loved or wanted to punch out of him.

"I did no such thing!" Dean claimed, maybe a hint too fast.

"Let's go," Castiel said coming back from the restrooms.

"I'm sorry, but I'll better go, Castiel ... " Dean apologized.

Castiel tilted his head. "Why? Come on, Balthie won't mind, neither will the others ..."

"He's shy ... " Gabe said grinning. Now Dean did want to punch him. But that could be seen as confirmation ... and he was his best buddy after all, that was like it always was with him and even if he didn't want to, Dean had to admit, he liked it about Gabe.

"No reason to be ... " Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him towards the stage area. Gabriel followed chuckling.

"Cassy, hey bro!" Castiel was taken into a bear hug by his brother the moment he spotted the three of them in the backstage area. Gabriel received the same, but Dean put up his arms in defence.

"Now who's this reserved gorgeous?" Balthazar asked.

"I'm Dean, hey. I'm just not into hugs, especially from people I don't know." He muttered softly, casting his gaze down to the ground to spare himself from any awkward eye contact. There was enough tension in the air as it was, and it only grew worse when Balthazar took a half step back and uttered an uncomfortable "Woah." under his breath.

"Dean!" Gabe lowly hissed, anger flaring up in his eyes.

"It's okay, Gabriel, let him be."

The bassist – 'Samael', Dean recalled – came over. "Bal, you got your stuff packed up?"

"Yeah, already in Crowley's van," the person in question replied. "Ready to go."

"Great." Samael was just about to turn and leave when Gabe piped in.

"Ey what? Leave? I thought we're gonna hang out?"

Balthazar patted his shoulder. "We are, just not here." He looked at the bassist. "Eric, it's cool if they come?"

'Samael' – Eric – nodded. "Sure, guess Crowley's got enough booze to get three more sloshed," he said before heading out.

"Cool, alright, see you at Crowley's, gonna go with my bro and give them directions."

Dean wondered if Castiel's brother had anything else to talk about then sex or anything sex related ... having to share the backseat of Gabe's convertible with this touch addicted guitarist was not his idea of a great night out. He felt like he was being stripped by Balthazar's eyes. God, this guy was annoying!

He was just glad when they finally arrived at what apparently was Crowley's place, the drummer, Abbadon, as he had learned. They had stopped in front of a former factory building. He climbed out of the car quickly.

Balthazar's band mates were unloading Crowley's van and Dean headed to help them. Just because he was a good guy and did such things, not because he wanted the singer to notice him, never because of that.

"Need any help?", he offered. They turned towards him.

"Hello Darling?" Crowley looked at him questioningly. The singer didn't seem to care and left with the drum part he had been about to bring in.

"Ah, so you're already here," Eric noticed, remembering his face. "That's one of the guys Bal's bringing," he explained for Crowley.

"Oh, okay, well, Bal's stuff still inside, you can bring that ... " Crowley said and turned to bring some last part of the drum set in. Eric climbed into the van and handed Dean Balthazar's guitar case and amp.

"Careful with that, Sweetie" Dean heard Balthazar behind him. He was close to giving him the finger, but he wasn't going to get on bad terms with the boyfriend of his best friend, just because his brother was a pain in the ass.

"Chill, I know how to handle a guitar, pal," he replied and headed to where Crowley and 'Lucifer' had gone. He entered the band's rehearsal room. "Where should I put this?" he asked 'Lucifer' who was just about passing him.

"Over there," was the reply, combined with a direction indicated by a finger.

"Kay, thanks," he said but the singer was already gone. He put the guitar where he had been asked to put it and turned to look around. There were no signs of the band being Satanists, there was nothing remotely occult around there. Dean wondered why they called themselves 'Devil's Pit' and yet seemed almost strangely normal. Or maybe it was just this room that seemed normal.

"You gonna come or stand here all night?", a voice brought Dean back from his reveries.

"Huh?", he turned to see Crowley talking to him.

"Drinks are in the apartment, not here," he explained.

"Oh ... okay ..." he walked towards the door.

"Let me just lock the doors and I'll show you the way," Crowley offered. "So, what makes Humptey Dumptey bring you?", he asked when they stood outside locking the door.

"Who?" Dean wanted to know.

"Oh, you know, Balthazar? About to hump anyone off age?" Crowley shrugged.

Dean chuckled. "Oh ... well, I'm just being dragged here by his brother's boyfriend." He answered the drummers question, both of them walking to another door of the building.

"Dragged, huh? Well, you'll have to make the best of it then," Crowley said, holding the door open for Dean.

"I'll try ... " They entered a huge room, clearly former factory, but made into a nice apartment now. A kitchen unit was lining the far off wall. Gabriel and Balthazar sat at a wooden dining table, Balthazar dealing out cards while seemingly wanting to eat the shoulder of girl that sat on his lap. Another girl was leaning over his shoulder.

Castiel sat on a sofa with Eric and 'Lucifer', talking animatedly. 'Lucifer' practically sat on Eric's lap. And, no! there was no reason why Dean noticed this, why would there be?

Crowley walked towards the fridge, stopping by the girl leaning over Balthazar.

"I told you to keep away from him, I don't like to share." He squeezed her ass before he went on and turned to Dean. "Beer?" he asked at which Dean nodded while he himself went over to the table to sit with Gabe and Balthazar.

"What you playing?" he asked, watching them.

"Rummy," Gabriel answered, "join next round?" Dean shrugged while at the same time nodding.

"Hello Gorgeous!" the blonde on Balthazar's lap greeted. "I'm Jo."

"Pam," the black haired still hovering over the guitarist stated. "And who would you be?"

"Dean," he replied, nodding at them friendly but turning his attention back to the guys' game quickly. He had his back towards the sofa or else he'd noticed the singer's eyes on him.

Crowley came back with the beer, handed Dean a bottle before wrapping his arm around Pam's waist and kissing her neck. With her hugged to him he turned around and went over to sit on a recliner joining the other's conversation.

"Dean, tell us about you, are you single?" Jo wanted to know and when Dean just looked at her, Gabe helped out.

"He is and he desperately needs to get laid." Dean glared at him.

"Yeah, why?" Jo asked and Balthazar said "Forget him, the little prude is immune to flirting ... " while finishing his hand and letting Gabe lose.

"Maybe you're just not his type, my big boy." Jo turned her head enough to kiss Balthazar sloppily.

Dean took the cards off the table and started shuffling them. "How about poker? Like that better than Rummy."

"Sure thing." Gabe answered while Balthazar, still kissing Jo gave him a thumbs-up. Dean wondered if she was his girlfriend, or just a girl for the night. And he wondered if Eric and the singer were just sitting comfortable as close friends, or if there was more. But no way was there any real interest behind his wondering, no bloody way, it was nothing but curiosity.

"Aren't you sitting in the wrong place?" Gabriel asked winking. Dean shot him a fuck-off glare, but, dealing out the cards, said calmly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, it's of no importance where the dealer sits."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at him. "Just live again, for once, Dean! The world hasn't ended just because bitchface left you." He had a lightly smug smile looking past Dean.

"Stop it, Gabe, it's my life ... " Dean glared at him and frowned.

"And I'm your friend and worried about you ... " the other man replied.

Balthazar and Jo had stopped kissing and while Balthazar took his cards, Jo was a little more curious. "What's wrong?" she asked, but just got a "None of your business" from Dean to which she just shrugged.

There was movement behind Dean and then he could feel someone standing behind him. He turned his head to find the singer at his side. He turned to the other side to find that Eric had gone to the fridge.

"Poker?" the singer asked.

"Yeah. Wanna join in, Lu? We haven't started yet." Balthazar asked. Dean looked up at the singer, wondering what his real name was, and wishing he wouldn't be standing so close.

"Sure, why not?" he pulled out the chair next to Dean and sat down. Dean took a deep breath and dealt the singer some cards as well – he didn't need to play it cool, he didn't have his eyes fixed on his hands, he wasn't glancing at "Lucifer's" fingers, and he sure as Hell (oh fuck this band and all this Antichrist shit!) didn't try take in all the features of the singer's face, when he was done dealing him cards.

Eric put a beer in front of his band mate and went back to the couch, without any affectionate gestures, not that it would have been any of Dean's business to notice anyway.

"So, forgive - "

"And what- " Dean and "Lucifer" started their sentences simultaneously, but the singer smiled politely and gestured for Dean to continue.

"Well, uh ... forgive my curiosity, but I haven't noticed anything, well ... Satanist ... in your bands room or in your backstage attitudes ... and well, the lyrics were, well ... rather harmless ... so why all this Devil stuff?"

Balthazar chuckled, and Gabriel smiled, contend that his friend actually talked to someone else but him now. Jo had wandered off, too little interested in poker.

"Well ... What can I say ..." the singer answered and then made a gesture pointing at his three band mates, "it's their fault ... and well, my parents are to blame as well ..."

"How?" Dean wanted to know.

"His name actually IS Lucifer," Balthazar answered.

"No, it's not ... it's only my middle name, okay? Bad enough as it is ..." he looked straight at Dean. "you should see people's faces when I fill out forms that ask for my middle name ..."

"Oh, come on Lu, it's not that bad ... you're unique." Eric offered.

Lu shrugged and smiled at Dean. "See, hard to get by these idjits ... when we were choosing our band name they couldn't be kept from making it anything to do with my name", he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"And you just don't see any Satan stuff round here because he's got it all covered beneath his clothes", Eric added.

"Ugh, Eric, really ... T-M-I! How often do I need to tell you I don't wanna know?" Crowley complained.

"I meant his tats! Like I'd talk about his mighty –"

"Guys, stop it, now! We've got guests!" Lucifer cut Eric off. Dean felt a pang and cursed himself for that. What the holy fudge was wrong with him? He'd seen this guy for the first time tonight and already he was behaving like a sheepish little school girl with a crush. Balthazar and Gabriel were laughing very much amused and Castiel was snickering. Eric and Crowley both smugly grinned, the girls were mostly minding their own business.

"How did you end up with this bunch of children?" Dean asked grinning broadly, thus telling Lucifer he didn't mean it any negatively.

Lucifer shrugged. "Your company doesn't seem that much better," he said winking.

"So true," Dean chuckled.

* * *

**A/N - In case anyone was wondering, I casted Michael Fassbender as Samael/Eric**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the silent reader for the interest, thanks to those favouriting and following my story, thanks to the reviewers!**  
**Here's chapter 2 for you all!**

* * *

Dean had heard the little bell of his shop door ringing and crawled out from beneath the car he had been working on.

After three weeks he had finally opened his one man garage again, he had even moved out at Sammy's - or at least he was now sleeping in the backroom of his garage, his moving boxes still taking all the room of Sammy's cellar.

It had been only two days after the concert that he'd reopened, and only because the first day after had been a Sunday. He felt good. He still missed Lisa and his old life, but now he didn't feel that empty anymore.

Of course, Sammy again was nagging him about how he didn't understand why Dean, for ten days already, had rather been sleeping in the backroom instead of Sammy's spare room.

But here, Dean felt more at home than at his brother's. No one was telling him to turn the volume down - and there just was nothing better to work to than classic rock turned up loud. And he had all he needed. A bed, his guitar and his garage, which was nothing but a hobby-made-job.

"With you in a sec" he called out loudly and wiped his oil smeared hands on his pants. He washed them a lil more on the sink, then went to the shop section of his little place.

"Hello, how can I he-" Dean actually had to grab the counter in order to keep standing. There ... It was ... Why would they come here of all places?

"Hey Dean" Lucifer went over to him while Eric kept looking at the spare parts and deco stuff Dean was selling. The bassist only lifted his hand and murmured a "Hi Dean" to acknowledge his presence.

"Uh … uh, hi guys … what can I do for you?" Dean asked mumbling. What were they doing here? Why were they at his place?

"Can you retouch paint damage?" Lucifer asked. Dean looked at him startled.

"I'm telling you, that's bulls … there are retouch sets at Wal Mart, totally sufficient." Eric complained from where he was standing at the shelves.

"Ignore him … he's got his manly time of the month," Lucifer told Dean with a cheeky wink, knowing that Eric was well listening.

"Don't worry, I won't charge you, so you'll get away cheaper than with that crap Wal Mart shit," Dean smiled. "So, who's the patient?"

"Patient's waiting outside, if you want to take a look?" Lucifer answered. "And you're allowed to charge me, I didn't come to you just to mooch, you know?"

"Why did you come here? Don't you have a garage you usually go to?" Dean asked coming around the counter to go out to Lucifer's car.

Lucifer waited, then turned to go out to his car with the younger man. "Well, you told us you had a garage, so I thought I'd check it out, see if I change my garage …"

"Oh kay …" Dean raised his eyebrow but shrugged. He followed Lucifer outside and his eyes went wide when he saw the car standing in the yard. He pointed at it. "That? You got a Shelby?"

"Yeah." Lucifer replied, rather matter of factly.

"Wow … well, suits a rock star …" Dean said walking closer to the red sport car.

"First off, I'm not a 'star'; second, it's got nothing at all to do with any of it … my father gave it to me before he died."

Dean cursed himself. He hadn't meant to offend Lucifer. He knew firsthand what it is like to have your car be a special one, given to you by your father. "I'm sorry … I didn't …"

"It's okay, most people's reaction," Lucifer calmed him down.

Dean looked at the car, then at Lucifer. "Can I … ?", he slightly stretched out his arm to motion he'd like to run his hand over it.

Lucifer smiled fondly. "Of course … but careful."

Dean looked at him, grinned, then went closer to the red Mustang and gently ran his hand over it. "Oh, she's beautiful … so where's she hurt?" he rounded the car and stopped. "Oh, I think I found it. How did that happen?" Lucifer went to stand by him.

"This happened when this happened," he pointed at the decal on the rear window displaying something that Dean took to be a Hellhound of some sort.

"Oh?" Dean looked at Lucifer askingly.

"My awesome band thought it was fun to decorate my car and, well, they didn't use enough of their brains to take off their studded belts when leaning over the trunk lid …" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Who was it then?" Dean wanted to know.

"I don't know, I don't care, and it's not even that bad, I'd leave it if I didn't think it was a chance to find our timid guest of the other day in his normal habitat." Lucifer replied. Dean had to keep himself from asking if it had been Lucifer's boyfriend. And he didn't know what to make of the rest the singer had said.

"You definitely shouldn't leave it like that, it'll get rusty and you don't want that. How long do you have time?" Dean said, he lightly turned, just enough to find Eric with a not too happy expression standing in the shop door.

"How long do you need?" Lucifer replied.

"Well, gotta check what colour I'd need exactly, see if I got it on stock … if I do I'll be done in about 45 minutes, if not, I need to order and wait two days…" Dean explained, again looking over at Eric. "okay, here's an idea … you hand me your registration and go have a coffee and I do the checking, and when you get back I might already be done."

"That does sound like a plan, okay …" Lucifer replied and got out his wallet to hand Dean the certificate.

"And if you go to the coffee shop right around the corner, you make sure to tell Benny I sent you and it's on me." Dean told the singer.

When Lucifer and Eric walked away, Dean surely didn't watch to see if Eric was wearing a studded belt. It was none of his business anyway … Though he was almost sure that it must have been Eric. If someone had scratched his Impala he'd never say it was nothing only maybe if it had been someone he loved. Ben, Lisa's boy, yeah, him he would have been able to forgive a scratch on the Impala.

Dean went to his storage room reading Lucifer's certificate, grinning stupidly when he saw the year of construction.

He found the paint in question actually on stock and went to work straight away.

Dean had been back under the car he'd been working on earlier when he heard the bell signalling the two musicians' return. He washed his hands and went back to the reception/shop area. Eric leant against the counter, Lucifer next to him his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, expected you back sooner." Dean smiled at them.

"Well, we took our time, this Benny guy said if we were your friends we had to try today's pie and then he made us try all kinds of stuff ... but from the looks of it, it paid. So you did have the paint, it seems."

"Yes, I did ... so 67, huh?" Dean grinned.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. Eric mimicked him. "No ... he was born '65 ..." Eric stated confused.

"Oh ... I didn't mean you", Dean said looking at Lucifer, "I meant the car, mine was built the same year" he added with a grin.

"I see. What a nice coincidence. What's your drive?" Lucifer asked.

"A Chevy Impala", Dean replied smiling.

Eric rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Here we go, the car talk ... going to wait outside. Just", he laid his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "don't make it too long, we got band meeting later." With that he was out.

"Your boyfriend's not into cars, huh?" Dean asked smirking.

"He's ... I wouldn't call him my boyfriend ..." before Dean could probe into it, he went on "Impala, huh? Wow! Classic. Look, I'd love to stay and talk cars or anything for that matter, but Eric's right, we should get going ..."

Dean nodded. "I understand, dude, Job's a job ..."

"So, what do you get?" Lucifer asked.

"I told you, no charge."

"But a job's a job Dean, you do that for a living." Lucifer insisted. "And you already sent us to that Benny guy telling us it was on you."

"Please, accept it, okay? And if you so much insist on being charged, come back, next time I might." He handed Lucifer a card. "If anything's up with your car, give me a call, okay? Maybe you want that horrible decal removed, I can give you a hand."

Lucifer sighed, and shrugged. "Okay, but next time I insist. I also insist you come to our next show, I'll give a call about time and place."

"Deal", Dean grinned and shook Lucifer's hand. "See you, dude."

"See you, boy", Lucifer replied, holding Dean's hand a little too long, then went outside to his waiting ... well, whatever the Hell he would call Eric.

His piece of pie was already sitting on the counter at Dean's usual spot when he went to Benny's after he had closed the garage.

"Dean ... the people you know, man." Benny greeted him.

"Well, I know you, says a lot, doesn't it?" Dean replied. "So, how much do you get?"

"Nothing." Benny shrugged.

"Benny, come on, you don't have to treat peeps just because I know them ... kind of ..." Dean complained.

"I didn't." Benny replied.

"Okay, so, what do I owe you?" Dean insisted.

"Nothing, man, I told you. They paid their bill already." Benny informed him.

"Son of a bitch! I should have known ... damn it." Dean mumbled.

"That younger guy isn't very fond of you, is he?" Benny asked, turning around to take the can of coffee and then going away to serve another costumer.

"What do I know?" Dean answered when Benny came back. "I've like never talked to him, only seen him second time today. All I know is his name and that he's somehow fucking Lucifer, or getting fucked, what do I care?"

Benny grinned, "oh, you do care".

"Bullshit!" Dean replied too quickly.

"Coffee?" Benny just went on, not going into his statement.

"Make it double". Dean put his elbows on the counter and rubbed his temples. "it really is none of my business."

"You keep saying that", Benny replied as he set the coffee down in front of Dean.

###########

Eric had looked pissed all day. My comment about him having a manly time of the month wasn't so far off. In all those years I've known him he really almost regularly had those times when no one could do anything right in his eyes.

Maybe it had been a fault going to see Dean today, knowing Eric wasn't in a good mood, but what heck? He's a grown man. Why he had such a problem with Dean was beyond me.

"Okay, I'll see you guys Sunday", Eric said, waving his hand, heading towards the doors. I raised quickly and went after him.

"You having Lilly over tonight?", I asked lightly laying an arm around his waist.

"No. Not for another fortnight, she's on holiday with her mother", he replied.

"Mine or yours?" I nuzzled his neck.

"Oh? You're coming?" He turned around, grinning his awesome shark grin. "Mine, we left too much of a mess at yours this morning, I'm in no mood to clean up before I can have you."

"Oh, please, you two, just go already." Crowley groaned, with a still audible smirk. Balthazar only made some suggestive "uh, uh, uh" noises, chuckling.

Eric and I simultaneously rolled our eyes and headed out. "Bye!"

The sun was shining through the window when I woke up the next morning, hitting my face, warming it. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the brightness. Why, how could the sun even hit my face? The curtains were always drawn. I yawned and slowly, groaning sat up.

"Fuck" I muttered. I was very sore still from last night. Sex with Eric was always a little rougher, but last night Eric was really rough, not just pounding but slamming into me; not just holding me tight, but digging his nails into me. I stilled in my action to sit up and lightly lifted the sheets. Yes, there actually were very light blueish marks on my hips. I sighed deeply and resumed sitting up, leant against the headrest.

"Morning." I startled and looked around. Eric sat in his armchair, already dressed, his guitar resting in his lap. Damn, this guy could be so bloody silent.

"Good morning." I answered.

"Um ... get dressed, Lu," he actually asked and I blinked, trying to let his words sink in.

"Eric?" I looked at him puzzled. He got up, holding his guitar by the neck, and headed to the door.

"We need to talk and I'd rather not be distracted." With that he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. My heart was racing as I tried to figure out what was going on. He must have opened the curtains to make the sun wake me up. I sighed more deeply and got out of bed.

When I came into the kitchen, a cup of coffee was already waiting for me, a bowl and a box of cornflakes were standing on the table. Eric leant against the kitchen counter and sipped his coffee. I sat down, pouring some cornflakes into the bowl, doing everything to make this situation look as normal as ever, waiting for him to say something.

Eric sat down opposite me and waited until I had finished my cornflakes. "I think we should get things straight, Lu", he said and poured more coffee into his cup. I said nothing, just looked at him. "What are we, Lu? Where do we stand? This ..." he motioned between the two of us "- us – it's been going for what? Four months? I'm not sure I can go on like this ... this friends with benefits stuff ... We're not dating, we're not – ", he sighed lightly "we're just fucking each other and we're staying overnight just like friends." He paused.

I knew I should probably say something right now, but my throat felt dry. And I had no idea what to say. I never suspected what we had wasn't enough for Eric. Or well, maybe I had, I just never thought that if he wanted more, he'd want that more to be us. We were friends and from the first night, which then had been nothing but drunk stupidity, we said we wanted to stay nothing but friends, but were also aware that we had both enjoyed the sex and wanted more of it.

"I'm hiding from my own daughter. I love having her over, but every time I do I have to pass on you. I'd love to have her over more often, give her a steady home, maybe ... but -" he stopped again, he looked straight at me. We both kept silent for a while. When I couldn't stand his gaze any longer I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Do you like him, Lu?" Eric asked when I had my back towards him. I had to brace myself on the sink, knowing exactly who he was talking about. But to tell the truth, I didn't know, I had no idea what I felt for the young man I had only recently met, only talked to a few meaningless sentences. I swallowed hard and looked down.

"We should ..." it was clear he had difficulties saying it "We should end this. We should make up our minds what we want ... maybe it's not the end, just a break."

I was speechless, but maybe he was right ... I cleansed my bowl and cup and went back to the table.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" he asked.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I cannot give you more than we have. You are right, we should not see each other for a while." I couldn't think of anything else to say, my mind was blank. I felt like I had to tell him that I was under no circumstances leaving here now just to run off and go see him. But I couldn't think of how, and he probably couldn't care less. "What about the band?"

"I'd like to stay, if that's okay?" he said. It was almost scary how calm he spoke.

"I'd love you to", I replied. "I'll see you at Crowley's on Tuesday then?" Eric nodded.


End file.
